The Perfect Day
by doodleswriter357
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Ron and Harry have to make it good, because it's their first time with girlfriends. A short fluffy one-shot, comprised of Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny.


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day!! To celebrate this holiday, I've written a little one-shot about Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny. Takes place the Valentine's Day after the war. I personally don't have anyone to celebrate with the year, (or any year for that matter!) but it doesn't mean that I don't want to celebrate it! And to those of you who do, hope you have a great one! **

* * *

It was the day. The worst day ever. 

It was the day that every boy, regardless of if he had a girlfriend or not, dreaded.

It was Valentine's Day.

* * *

Ron and Harry had retired to Grimmauld Place to think things over. Harry alternatly moved between there and the Burrow, and Ron sometimes stopped in to see him. The girls were at school, Ginny in her final year, and Hermione went back, because, well, she's Hermione, and she wanted to take her N.E.W.T.S. The boys had seen them when they came over for Christmas, and met them on some Hogsmeade weekends, but other than a few letters, they hadn't seen them very often. Now the Valentine's weekend was fast approaching, and they had no idea how they were going to make it special.

"Flowers? Candy?" Ron offered up helplessly.

"Just no Madam Puddifoot's," Harry remembered with a shudder.

"No problem there mate," Ron said. "Lavender dragged me in there once-" he broke off, not having to explain anymore. They sat there for about a quarter of an hour longer, still unable to think of anything, and eventually Ron had to leave. They were both left alone to think of what to do, admittedly together hadn't helped anything.

* * *

Sooner than they had wanted, Valentine's Day was upon them. They headed to Hogsmeade together, each hoping that what they were planning on doing would work. They met the girls in front of the the Hog's Head, where the boys had gone to say hello to Aberforth.

Ginny's red hair was whipping around in the wind, and she looked prettier than Harry remembered. She was wearing a little makeup, he noticed, but just a little, so that it didn't look fake. She leaned up on tiptoe to kiss him, and looked very happy to see him.

Hermione, Ron decided, looked very lovely. She was wearing the tiniest bit of makeup too, and he figured the girls had done each other's makeup before they got there. Her cheeks were a lovely pink from the cold, and her hair looked curlier than ever, with little snowflakes in it. She looked very cute, and he told her so, as he whispered in her ear when she hugged him, and she giggled softly at the comment.

The couples separated then, because they were both going in separate directions. Harry and Ginny set off towards the little shop that George had rented out, to say hi, and Ron steered Hermione towards the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

Harry and Ginny stepped into the little shop. It wasn't as big, or quite as colorful as the one in Diagon Ally, but it still held the same supplies. Lee Jordan emerged from the back of the store, and greeted Harry and Ginny, before turning to help some customers. Ron had been there most of the time helping George, but on his days off, Lee came in to help. The couple started browsing the new stuff, while holding hands.

"You're not giving me one of these are you Harry?" Ginny teased, pointing at a heart-shaped box, labled "Sweets That Will Turn Your Sweetheart Sour On You! (Special flavors: jalepeno, brussel sprouts and dirt.)"

"Now why would I want to do that?" He teased right back. "After all I had to go through to get with you!"

She giggled, and they continued to browse. After a while, they had picked out a couple of things, and Harry insisted on paying for Ginny's stuff. They exited the store, talking and laughing. They stopped to take a break, and sat down on a bench. They set their packages down, and kept talking. Ginny suddenly jumped up, and ran behind Harry. He turned to see why she had gone, and was greeted with a snowball in the face. He needed no other invitation. He leapt up, and grabbed his own pile of snow to throw at her. They continued to fight for a while. Harry hadn't felt this happy and carefree in a long time. Then Harry dropped the snow, and ran to Ginny, picking her up by the waist, and threw her over his shoulder. He then proceeded to carry her to the nearest snow bank, and gently toss her into it. She just laughed, and picked herself off, dusting off snow. Then she turned and tackled him. Caught off guard, Harry fell to the ground. When he looked up, Ginny's face was inches from him.

She kissed him. He kissed her back. He had forgotten how wonderful her kisses were. They hadn't _really _kissed in a while, unless you counted the mistletoe incident over Christmas. It was pure bliss, kissing Ginny like this. And no Ron to interrupt this time either.

This went on for a while, and would have gone on even longer, if Harry hadn't become painfully aware of the gradually freezing of his backside. So he stopped kissing Ginny, and managed to get up, realizing that his entire back was frozen numb. He relayed this information to Ginny, who seemed to think it was hilarious. They sat back down on the bench, and exchanged Valentine's Day gifts. Ginny had gotten Harry a box of deluxe chocolates, that had pictures on them. There was a Snitch on one, and a lightening bolt on one, that Ginny seemed to find very amusing.

Then Harry pulled out his gift. It had taken him a while to find something, and he wasn't sure if it was good enough. Slowly, Ginny unwrapped it. It was a golden chain with a heart on it. When she opened it, there was a picture of her and Harry in it.

"Oh Harry!" she gasped, breathless. "It's beautiful!" She turned to Harry, who had been watching her anxiously.

"You like it then? Cuz I wasn't sure-" She cut him off with a kiss.

"It's perfect Harry! And you didn't have to get me anything. Just being with you was enough. This was the best Valentine's Day ever!"

"You could've told me that before," he grumbled.

"What?" Ginny asked, distracted, as she attempted to put on the necklace over her coat.

"Oh, nothing. Here, let me help you with that." Harry helped her put the necklace on. She leaned over and kissed him again, this one lasting for longer. Then they grabbed their stuff, and headed for the Three Broomsticks for a drink.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_...

* * *

Ron and Hermione had walked into the Three Broomsticks, talking the entire way. Ron had his arm around Hermione, and they slid into a booth. The cafe was filled with students, mostly couples, talking and making lots of noise.

"Sorry it's so loud," Ron said to Hermione. "But I didn't know where else to go."

"It's fine," she said, smiling at him. "I'm just glad to be with you again!" He turned slightly pink, but a smile spread over his face to match the one on hers. They were interrupted from their "moment" by Madam Rosemerta, who had come over to take their orders.

"Two butterbeers please." Ron said, before turning his attention to Hermione. They sipped on their butterbeers while they talked. Hermione told Ron what was happening in school, and how the reconstruction was going. Pretty soon, they finished, and headed for the door, saying hi to random students, including Neville and Luna, who were talking at one of the tables, and Lavender and Seamus, the former who didn't seem bothered that the two were together.

They stepped out into the cool air, and started walking down the street, holding hands, just enjoying the time they had together. They debated what store to go into next, and unanimously agreed on Honeydukes. There was a table of samples, and Ron grabbed a chocolate heart.

"For you my dear!" he said, and fed it to Hermione. She giggled, and said,

"Why thank you very much!" Laughing, they continued into the store. After much debating, Ron decided on a heart-shaped lollipop, and Hermione got a card that had a Valentine greeting, but the entire thing was chocolate. Once they walked out of the store, they exchanged their gifts. They gave each other the candy they had just bought, and had other things as well.

Hermione had gotten Ron a brand new chess set, because he had been wanting a new one. He was over the hill about it. Then with some trepidition, he gave her his present.

It was a ring, with an engraving. It said _Love Enters Cloaked In Friendship. Ron and Hermione forever. _Hermione was absolutely stunned. It was amazing.

"Oh my goodness Ron! This is amazing!" She was so overcome, she flung herself into his arms. Ron took this as a good sign; hopefully.

"Do you like it then?"

"Like it?!" Hermione exclaimed, untangeling herself from him. "I love it! It's perfect!" With that she gave him a kiss. Ron was so happy that she liked it, he kissed her back, deeper, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. They stayed like that for awhile. When they finally broke away, both of them were smiling. Ron glanced down at his watch, and frowned.

"Crap, you have to get back." Hermione's face fell. She had been having such a good time.

"Okay, I guess we'll have to get going then."

They headed back to the Hog's Head, where they were going to be meeting Harry and Ginny. They didn't talk as much on the way back, because they were upset that the day was over. Right before they got there, Hermione said,

"Thank you Ron. That was the best Valentine's Day ever!"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she said laughing slightly. "And we'll see each other again soon. Easter's coming up!"

"Yeah, let's wait till bloody April," he muttered, while Hermione laughed.

* * *

They had met up with Harry and Ginny, and the girls had headed up to the castle, after bidding the boys good-bye. Ron and Harry started walking to their Dissapparation point, and discussed the day.

"You know mate," Ron said. "That didn't go as bad as I thought it would."

"Yeah same here," Harry replied. "Actually, it was pretty good."

"Yeah it was, " Ron said, right before they Disapparated.

* * *

The girls walked back up to the castle, talking about their day, and comparing presents.

Ginny sighed. "We have great boyfriends, don't we?"

"Of course," Hermione said.

"And to think they were worried. This day was perfect!"

"I know! It's Valentine's Day! What's so scary about that?"

* * *

**It's over! Told you it was short! Now show me the love, and review!! Love ya!**

**♥Stephanie **

* * *


End file.
